Westward
by Luna9908
Summary: Bubbles and Butch are in a firey affair, but Boomer Brick Blossom and Buttercup get in the way. Rated T for graphic scenes, cursing, and implied and stated attempted rape.


**Disclaimer:** Seriously people if you do not know by now, **_I OWN NOTHING_**

**Author's Note: **You have just entered my third fan-fiction, my other two are entitled: _Freedom Journey _and _Secrets._ BTW this is based loosely off of the outlaw from _Holes, _Kissing Kate Winslow.

Bubbles stared over the barren horizon, shotgun in hand "I guess this is the night bitches die." she growled loading up her baretta. Her soft sky blue eyes shone with a blistering fury as she positioned it onto Boomer's head "Sorry hun, you just stood in the way of romance." she whispered bitterly as she clutched the trigger laughing manically. He struggled against the binding ropes and gag, occasionally glancing over to the three lifeless forms, still bleeding into the sand. She would also, but in a different way, where he'd look at them to see his future, she looked at them to see the past. "Too bad Butch isn't here." she said sighing and pulled the gun away from Boomer's strawberry blonde hair.

The jaunty piano tune sounded inside the bar, played by none other than Boomer as his girlfriend sang bright and slightly sultry songs. Butch sat at the bar, his hat tipped down, as he chugged down large mugs of beer; Buttercup bustled around the counter giggling softly as she leaned over the bar to slide another ale to Ace, the leader of the Verde Brothers. He turned around slyly as the rest of his posse entered and grabbed bubbles off of the piano, they brought her to Ace who hissed sweetly in her ear "You know, little girls like you shouldn't be songbirds in a place like this and not expect this to happen." Ace pushed her over to Snake and dragged Buttercup over the bar by her hair. Big Billy appeared from the kitchen, almost crushing Blossom's wrist. "Don't worry little Bubblessss," Snake hissed into her ear as he pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders, she looked pleadingly at Boomer who just stared at the piano dumbly. _Well at least the guys are the only others in the bar, _Bubbles thought as her dress was pulled lower, it was almost down to her waist when a loud gunshot sounded. Snake fell to the ground dead as Butch pulled his gun away, Brick stormed out of the restrooms, carrying a traumatized Blossom bridal style, Buttercup was the only one who seemed to not protest.

As the sheriff pulled most of the gang, excluding Ace who was not charged for attempted rape, Bubbles sauntered over to the bar and looked over to Butch, he was the only single one of their little group, and blushed profusely. "T-thank you kindly mister Butch," she said softly as she glanced at him occasionally and sipped her ale like a dainty young woman should. "Don't fret, it's fine, he said taking his hat off to reveal his mussy black hair, he turned to her and looked her straight in the eye, his emerald colored eyes pierced hers, as if examining her soul.

After a few weeks of idle chit-chat at the bar Butch finally made a move, pulling her aside and telling her to be at his house at noon the next day. As she examined the deputy's items he descended the stairs and pulled her aside and towards his room, it was passion and totally spontaneous, this was what she needed, something spicy and hotter than the river in summertime where she'd go panning for gold with her sisters. But things only went downhill from there, a few weeks into the affair Boomer grew suspicious, so he asked his brother, who spilled the secrets out easily. As soon as Boomer found out he stormed into the powerpuff girls little shack of a home and pistol whipped Bubbles until she fell down unconscious "So, you can be aggressive to me, but not to a rapist?!" she said, bringing her another round of whips as he growled in her ear "Shut yer goddamnned mouth you ungrateful little..." and was interrupted as Butch entered the room. Boomer looked up with a cold glare and shot a single bullet through his shoulder "Ah you yellowbellied idiot, such a um...hero." He slurred wobbling out with Bubbles pinned under his arm. Butch stood up wounded, but not dead.


End file.
